Steamy Showers
by elfling14
Summary: She had one second to think Oh my god! as Sirius ripped aside the curtain separating them, and then actually stepped into the shower with her.


**Steamy Showers**

_**Disclaimer- I cannot claimeth to be JKR, ergo, I own-th nought.**_

* * *

Marlene sighed as her muscles began to relax. With the steaming water beating down on her, it was almost possible to forget the grueling workout that her Uncle Charlus just drilled her through.

Charlus Potter was now too old to perform the moves he had been teaching her since she was a young girl. He had taught Marlene and his son, James, how to fly, but James was not interested in his dad's real passion- stunt flying; Marly, however, was. She'd been stunt-training with her uncle since she was eight, when her parents got assigned as foreign ambassadors for the Ministry of Magic. Angel McKinnon, Charlus' little sister, asked if the Potters would mind keeping her daughter in a stable, English home so the young girl wouldn't have to travel with them.

Marlene loved her uncle and was thrilled at the chance to live with him so she could play on his Quidditch pitch. She had hoped that her cousin James would be working out there with her, but he claimed that he preferred actual flying rather than jumping on and off brooms. Marly secretly thought he was afraid to break his arm again, but didn't pester him about it.

Marlene stuck her head under the stream of water coming from the showerhead. _I came in here to forget about flying for awhile!_ She smiled though, knowing that no amount of water could drown flying out of her. She loved the free-falling sensation that came with diving backwards off of a broom, adored the ability to front flip from one broom to another, worshipped the way she run and leap onto broomsticks that whizzed by. If Marly didn't get invited to play Quidditch professionally, she knew that she would want to be a professional stunt flyer.

Other than James, no one at Hogwarts knew that she was such an amazing flyer. None of her captains approved of her fancy flying skills being used during games; they thought it was bordering on cheating. So she flew normally. And because she was the only girl on the team, the Slytherins decided that she was sleeping with the Captain, dubbing her the "Gryffindor Whore." And the more she denied it, the crueler they were.

"Bloody hell!" Marly exclaimed. While rinsing out her hair, she'd gotten shampoo in her eyes. Thinking about Slytherins and their nasty nickname for her tended to make the girl clumsy. "Stupid snakes!" she muttered.

POP! The loud noise caught Marlene's attention. Ever since James and Sirius, who was also living with the Potters, got their Apparating license, she'd taken to wearing her bikini in the shower. Looking down at herself, she mentally cursed herself. _Of course one of them would pop in the one time I forget!_

"Oi, James! Hurry up and get out. We're got our Hogwarts letters! And yours is really heavy. You've probably gotten Captain, mate."

"Sirius, get out!" she shrieked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Marly?" he questioned tentatively, yet still managing to be suggestive.

"Yes! Now GO AWAY!" She stamped her foot, mortified that her voice sounded like she was embarrassed.

She saw the outline of a shadow on the other side of the shower curtain. She had one second to think _Oh my god!_ as Sirius ripped aside the curtain separating them, and then actually stepped into the shower with her.

Trying unsuccessfully to cover herself, she whispered in girly embarrassment, "What are you _doing?!_"

Pushing her against the wall of the shower, Sirius looked deep into her eyes. "Something I've wanted to do for a long, long time," he replied in a husky voice. Marlene, he noted, looked slightly apprehensive.

Then, with water pouring down on them and steam swirling around, Sirius hesitantly lowered his mouth to meet hers. He softly pressed his lips to hers, moving his hands so they cupped her face. Forgetting she was naked, Marlene reached up and put her arms around Sirius' neck, entwining her fingers into his now-wet hair. Registering her response, Sirius deepened the kiss, pressing himself against her.

BAM BAM BAM! "Sirius, are you in there?" James was at the door. Sirius, with obvious reluctance, pulled himself away from Marlene. Her horrified face was turned towards the door.

"Ye-yeah?" Sirius called out in reply, his voice catching in his throat. Marlene started sputtering, but was cut off by Sirius' hand forcefully covering her mouth.

"Well, hurry up! We've got our Hogwarts letters! It's the excuse we need to go to Diagon Alley!"

Sirius faced Marlene, who was now looking at him. Her eyes were screaming, "How are we getting out of here??" and were accompanied by soft whimpers.

"I'll be out in a sec. Let Moony know we're going. Don't bother with Pete- you know his mum won't let him. Did you get Quidditch Captain?"

"Yeah!" James yelled back. Continuing in a confused voice, "And Head Boy. But anyway… get a move on!" They heard James' footsteps as he walked away. Sirius took his hand off Marly's mouth, but still kept a shushing finger against her lips.

"I'll Disapparate to my room," Sirius whispered into her ear. "You'll be fine." With that, he let her go and turned to leave.

"Sirius?" He turned back to face her. He smiled reassuringly as he took in her questioning face.

"Babe." He grabbed her hand, tugged her to him, and, once more, kissed her hard. She was a good six inches shorter than him, so Sirius lifted her off the ground and held her to him while he kissed her. He released her suddenly, making Marly stumble backwards and catch herself on the wall.

Sirius gave her a quick one-over, winked, and POP! He was gone. Wide-eyed and terribly alone, Marlene found herself wondering what would have happened if James hadn't interrupted. Blushing, Marlene turned off the water and grabbed her pink bathrobe. She put it one, slid into her slippers.

She opened the bathroom door, only to be confronted by James, fist raised to pound on the door again.

Grinning widely at her, James asked, "Is Sirius in there?"

A/N- If the mood strikes, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
